U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,141 describes a system for determining the trajectory of a supersonic bullet by observing the shock wave from the bullet. Muzzle blast observations may also be used to estimate the exact sniper location along the trajectory. The sensors are helmet-mounted, and each helmet is supported by wireless communications, GPS and a backpack or otherwise mounted computer system that computes and displays the solutions.